Last Year Connections
by allmightfangirl
Summary: You see, love can be beautiful when reciprocated. But unrequited it sure does hurt. Here is a tale of soulmates and connections, where both pain and happiness dance to a twisted addicting song.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is an attempt at making a story about an OTP of mine.

Here's to hoping that BAKURAKA becomes a real thing!

NOTE: Since Bakugo is a literal sailor, the F words and such have been written down in a censored way. So just picture him as a potty-mouthed sailor but censored because I can't bring myself to spell all that out. Hehe.

Characters (List will grow as more people are introduced):

Izuku Midoriya - 3B

Ochako Uraraka – 3A

Katsuki Bakugo – 3A

Shouto Todoroki – 3B

Eijiro Kirishima – 3A

Denki Kaminari – 3B

Kyoka Jiro - 3B

Tsuyu Asui – 3A

Tenya Iida – 3B

Momo Yaoyorozu – 3B

Toru Hagakure – 3B

Minoru Mineta – 3A

Mina Ashido – 3A

Yuga Aoyama – 3B

Hanta Sero – 3A

Fumikage Tokoyami – 3B

Shinsou Hitoshi – 3A

Itsuka Kendo – 3B

Neito Monoma – 3A

Ibara Shiozaki – 3A

EXTRA Note: I do not own My Hero Academia, nor any of the characters. I just adored them and I am grateful everyday for the soul of Horikoshi Kohei-san.

* * *

*UA High School*

"Aww"

"How sweet!"

"SOO CUTEE!"

These were all the thoughts of various female UA High School students, all from 1st and 2nd year. Why are they going gaga crazy, you ask? Well the star couple of the school was currently walking down the hall.

Ochako Uraraka blushed lightly, feeling happy and positive as usual, hand in hand with her other half. She still couldn't believe that she had "connected" with Deku, her first crush and love. She giggled slightly, looking up at him.

Izuku Midoriya glanced down at her too, smiling sweetly. He too was happy to have "connected" with Ochako.

Soon, they came to a stop at the front of Ochako's locker.

"Thanks for walking me to my locker, Deku-kun." Ochako said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh no problem, Ochako-chan. I always do this whenever we get the chance, it's no big deal." Izuku replied, scratching the back of his hair, looking like a cinnamon roll (as always).

Ochako giggled a bit and hugged him. He put his hands around her and chuckled a bit timidly. He had gotten accustomed to being in a relationship with someone. It was rocky and nerve-wracking at first but now he was better about it.

Ochako stood on her tip toes and gave Izuku s light peck on his cheek, making them both blush profusely, one sheepishly and one very shyly.

"A-a-ah! Um, well, I guess I'll see you at lunch, Ochako-chan. At the usual table?" Izuku asked, putting some space between them since he was still a bit twitchy from the kiss.

Ochako giggled internally. She knew that her Deku-kun was always so shy and cute, she had gotten used to it. She smiled sweetly and gave him a thumbs up. "You betcha!"

Izuku smiled and turned, walking towards his locker located in the next hallway on the left.

The halls continued to buzz lowly with the gossip of the star couple's relationship for a few seconds until a loud noise that sounded like two people bumping into each other was heard. From the hallway Izuku had walked into.

"WHAT THE- WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FREAKIN GOING, YOU DOE-EYED NERD!" A loud deep bellow was heard. The hall quieted. Everyone knew who it was.

"Oh shoot! Sorry about that Kacch- ah I mean Bakugo! I didn't see you since I was turning into the-"

"UGH whatever! Just stay out of my way! I ain't got time bothering with a loser like you."

Katsuki Bakugo's voice was calmer now. This was something of a norm, how he always starts so agitated but then reins in his anger/irritation by the end of his sentences. Since the end of their first year, their fellow classmates had noticed that the antagonistic vibe Bakugo had for Izuku had reduced. And this was also the case for when he spoke to other students who seemed to piss him off no matter what they did. No one really knew what exactly had happened for him to simmer down (somewhat), but Izuku and Bakugo obviously did. No one complained of course. The only side effect was that when Bakugo wasn't yelling and instead speaking at normal volume, he sounded much more pleasant. In fact, pleasant is an understatement, seeing that many of the girls at UA agreed in consensus that Katsuki Bakugo has the hottest male voice among the dudes at UA. And let's not get started on his bod (lol).

So you see, Bakugo widely became considered as the hottest guy at UA high school. However, there are others who thought that Izuku should have the title. Others Shouto Todoroki, some Eijiro Kirishima, and even some Shinsou Hitoshi. You know how hormonal high school girls can get. Anyways, back to our guys.

Izuku sweat-dropped nervously. He knew this was Kacchan's attitude on a regular day. T_hank God I was able to catch myself from calling him Kacchan_, Izuku thought. Since the beginning of their third year, he had told Izuku to stop calling him that, that it sounded like such a sissy name. _He refuses to stop calling me Deku though… well that kinda is my widely known hero name. Haha_. Izuku thought, grimacing a bit. He then looked back to Kacchan.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry you know. I didn't mean it as anything against you." Here's another thing you should know about Izuku. With his maturation, not only was he better at handling his love relations with Ochako, he also developed more confidence when dealing with Kacchan.

Bakugo stiffened, looking down slightly to meet Deku's eyes (He was 2 inches taller than Deku). Ever since Deku had started dating that damned girl, he'd been more forward in his clashes with him. Oh did Bakugo WISH he could be as aggressive as before with him, but Bakugo too had grown up, ever since the heart-to-heart they had at the end of their first year. But still, something so irritated him about the stupid fan boy. Sure, he respected Deku, but he still immensely got annoyed when he saw that stupid look in his stupid eyes.

Bakugo's eyes narrowed more. He started taking a few steps forward to Izuku, who though looked unnerved, still sported the strong look in his eyes.

"Haa. You got more to say? YOU WANNA FREAKIN GO A ROUND? YOU'RE JUST SO DAMNED-"

"OH MY GOODNESS, IF IT ISN' T BAKUGO-KUN!" Ochako yelled suddenly as she sprinted down the hall towards them. Izuku and the other students watching the entire exchange nearly jumped out of their skins.

"O-oi! Ochako-chan, what are you-" Izuku was interrupted as Ochako expertly rounded past him and came to an alarming stop by sliding in between Izuku and Bakugo. She struck a pose and smiled as wide as she could, her eyes closed in forced glee. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?!" She said as she breathed heavily and stared at Bakugo hard in the eyes.

Bakugo looked down at her and met her gaze squarely. After a few seconds, he "tched" and turned away from them, continuing on his way. "Whatever. Just stay away from me, you bubbly creep. Some guy you are Deku, making your girl save you." Bakugo said as he turned into the main hallway. He then noticed how many plebs had been watching the three of them's exchange.

"The freak are all y'all gawking at? Freaking bags of useless air. GET OUT AND GO TO CLASS." Bakugo said with irritation. At that moment, the bell for first period rang.

All the students immediately scattered. Some girl standing close to Bakugo giggled and as she went off, decided to add some flair to her walk, shaking her hips and winking in his direction. Unfortunately for her, Bakugo wasn't really paying attention to what was in front of him as he was lost in his thoughts. He made his way towards his homeroom class, where his close friend (but he would never admit it), Kirishima was.

_I don't feel like seeing his smug mug right now_, Bakugo thought. Purposely or unintentionally, he heard that Uraraka speaking sweetly to Deku, asking him if he was okay. She probably said more, but he couldn't catch it. His heart was beating a 100 miles a minute. He's gotten used to it though. That and the acute ache that came from over his heart, where his "connected" mark was colored a low purple hue.

_Ugh. Why the freak did I have to see her so freaking early today. Shit._ He thought, irritated, as he tried to calm his heart and dissociate himself from the ache. Just like he always did for the past 2 years.

* * *

*Class 3A*

The door of the classroom opened with unnecessary force. But the students already in there didn't stop their socializing to see what had caused it. They knew of only one person that was so aggressive.

Bakugo walked into the class already hunched from the irritation of meeting the well-known pair that morning. He passed by a gathering that consisted of the alien looking girl, tape guy and the frog girl who seemed to be in deep gossip or whatever the hell they were talking about. He made his way to his seat in the 3rd row, taking his seat rather dramatically. He very much ignored the grinning Kirishima on his left and proceeded to look the other way, outside the window on his right.

"Oi, oi, oi! C'mon Bakugo, you gonna just ignore me, just like that? I haven't even spoken yet!" Kirishima said as he slid close to Bakugo with his chair. Bakugo rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"I don't need to hear you speak. I know you're gonna be annoying anyway. Now get the freak away from me." Bakugo said, but not with as much intensity as he used with other people. Like I said, he'd never admit it, but he'd gotten closer to Kirishima. Kirishima wiped fake tears, trying to force his grin down. Ah, tsundere Bakugo. Never gets old.

"Bro, you wound me. I see you're as vulgar as ever. That's gonna be a turn off to girls, ya know." Kirishima said, knowing it never failed to piss Bakugo off. He knows what basically all the girls at UA think about Bakugo, how his swearing added to his danger, blablabla. But what particularly annoyed the explosive dude was hearing this while knowing he didn't give a damn about crazy fan girls.

As expected, Bakugo bristled. "Say that freakin' ONE MORE TIME. I freaking dare you! I don't give a FREAK what anyone thinks about my goshdamn language-"

"Well you should. Or at least tone it down, not everyone enjoys hearing such vulgarity." A new voice said from behind the two. Bakugo felt a head ache coming on. He jerked his head backwards, a scathing retort already forming in his mouth.

Shinsou Hitoshi just smirked at Bakugo's obvious anger. "What? I'm just letting you know. For your own good."

Bakugo breathed heavily through his nose and calmed down. It was his method of cooling off that he'd developed, so he wouldn't go crazy as he advanced through UA. He opened his eyes and stared hard at Hitoshi. "You know what. I'm just gonna settle for a freak you today. I ain't got time for shitty know-it-alls like you. You'd think I'd be free now that that freakin' nerd and Icy-hot aren't in the same room as me…" Bakugo said lowly as he turned back forwards.

Kirishima just grimaced. "You know, guys, we've literally started our last year for 3 weeks now, you'd think that y'all would have learned to tolerate each other by now." Kirishima said sighing. Bakugo and Hitoshi acted like they didn't hear a thing.

"Yo Mina! Come work your magic on these guys. Please?" Kirishima called to Mina Ashido, smirking like there was a hidden message in his words. Well that made sense, since she was his soulmate.

"Eijiro-kun! SHUT UP! You're never gonna let that one time go, are you?!" Mina said giggling a bit, bouncing over to her boyfriend. "How was I supposed to know that these guys fighting would make me nervous enough to accidently squirt acid at their faces?!" She continued, but Kirishima had already pulled her into a hug, pressing his cheek to hers.

"You know I just love teasing ya." Kirishima said, pecking her on her cheek.

"I swear, I'm freaking cursed. Getcho smooching butts out of here if you don't want me to freaking throw up all over you guys." Bakugo said irritably while Hitoshi cringing at the memory of Ashido squirting acid that nearly took out his eyes.

Bakugo was still pondering why he had to suffer this way. Not long after that damned nerd and the bubbly bane of his existence got together, other "connected" soulmates began popping up in their third year class. Kirishima and the alien girl, the speakers girl and the lighning dolt, the creation hottie and that damned Icy-hot bastard! So many of them and he just had to watch with disgust all the while trying to ignore the ache he had for his… ugh he didn't even want to think about it!

And since fate hadn't had enough of torturing him, _she_ just had to come in at that moment. As usual, his eyes found her immediately as was the custom since he got the stupid mark. She was blushing and smiling softly, no doubt as a result of spending more useless time with that fan boy of a nerd. His eyes glided over her without his consent and he wasn't able to stop it like he did earlier in the hallway. He didn't know why he bothered, he knew that she would look as amazing as she always did.

"Ochako! Where have you been! Eijiro-kun was being mean again!" Mina yelled dramatically as she removed herself from Kirishima and headed towards her. "Huhu, you were with your precious soulmate again weren't you," Mina asked with innuendo, blushing. Of course Ochako blushed as hard as possible. For some reason even with her and Deku being together since the end of their first year, she still got embarrassed when she heard her classmates imply things.

"Ahhhh Mina-chan! Please stop that!" She said as she rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. She already knew everyone knew about her relationship with Deku-kun. She opened her eyes and looked at her seat area wearily. Her seat was beside Bakugo, on his right, just by the window. She looked at the clock. 2 minutes till Aizawa-sensei came in.

"You know I'm just playing Ochako. Whoa, look at that, it's almost time for first period! I am NOT gonna be scolded by Aizawa-sensei! Not today!" Mina said as she rushed to her seat, giving Kirishima a quick hug and saying a quick "See you at lunch!". Ochako smiled and headed towards her seat, still dreading the time she would sit down.

Bakugo was busy ignoring Uraraka's existence. At least he tried to. He still smelled the sweet scent of her hair and perfume as he had when she stopped so close to him earlier in the hall. He still felt her warmth as she settled down next to him at their shared desk. Still took note of how small she was next to him and blastedly wondered just how nice it would be to have her leaning against him with her stupid smile aimed only at him. He blinked hard, ignoring the increasing ache at his mark area.

Ochako grimaced, seeing how especially mad Bakugo was. "Um, hi again…Um you know, uh, sorry about earlier, butting my head into you and Deku's conversation. It was kinda because of instinct I did that. I really just want you guys' progress to keep going! Ahahaa…" Ochako said, trying to make conversation. It was always like pulling teeth when it came to speaking to Bakugo. She sighed after only silence followed.

She shifted a bit closer to him. Aizawa-sensei had come into their class and had started writing something on the whiteboard. "Come on, Bakugo-kun, I'm sorrrryyyyyyy" She drawled softly, smiling wide and sweetly.

She didn't notice that Bakugo had tensed up more by this point. After all, he was being assaulted by her sweetness and closeness.

"Oi." Bakugo spoke lowly as he turned his head a bit. This shocked Ochako slightly, she was still trying to get used to-for lack of a better description, she thought embarrassedly-his deep smooth voice since she became his seat mate. "Don't invade my damn personal space. Freakin' lay off sometimes, Round Face. And whatever, I don't give that much of a damn for that nerd anyways." Bakugo finished, forcing himself to look back at Aizawa who was already looking at the two of them suspiciously. Also because he was scared that he would have lean in more to take in more of the damned girl's scent.

Ochako sighed a bit as she opened her note book to write down what Aizawa-sensei was saying. She always felt it was one step forward and two steps back with Bakugo.

* * *

*Cafeteria*

"Finally! FOOD!" Mina yelled ecstatically as she walked into the cafeteria with Ochako and Tsuyu. "Can someone explain why Present Mic has to keep teaching us English? I think my ears are about done," She continued as she laughed.

"I don't know, I think I've become so used to it, I barely notice the volume anymore. Or my ears have been freaked up longer than I've realized," Tsuyu mentioned passingly, causing Ochako and Mina to snort with laughter.

They were already close to the lunch line. Ochako's eyes roamed around quickly in search of her soulmate. This was now the usual for them both, since they have been put in separate classes this year. Of course, she missed her Deku-kun a lot but she knew deep down why this had happened. Aizawa-sensei had probably noticed how googly-eyed she and Deku were through their second year and so he suggested they be put in different classes.

_Man, the people that found their soulmates during the summer break are so lucky!_ Ochako thought, puffing her cheeks. She was referring to Kirishima, Mina, Jiro and Kaminari. She was still amazed at how Todoroki-kun and Momo-chan had been able to keep their cool when they've been the longest running couple since they connected before she and Deku. _Well, they aren't among the top students for nothing_, she thought.

In Ochako's defense though, she had already started falling for Deku before their connection awakened. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to connect with him. She was scared she'd fall in love with him and then have to face the awkward situation of working things out with her real soulmate.

"…chako! Hellooo, earth to Ochako!" Mina was suddenly in front of Ochako, clapping. Ochako jumped and blushed. _I am such an airhead!_ She thought embarrassedly.

"I am so sorry! I was really lost in my thoughts-"

"Nah it's fine! I don't blame you, when your soulmate looks like Midoriya does. His smiles should be illegal," Mina said grinning. Yeah, she has a soulmate, but you gotta NOT have eyes to not appreciate the boyish handsomeness of Midoriya. At this time, they were close to the front of the line.

"You planning to leave me, Mina? I think I'm fairly nicer looking than Midoriya you know", Kirishima's voice suddenly said from behind him. And he wasn't alone.

Bakugo, Todoroki, Midoriya and Kirishima were all on the line behind them. Midoriya was blushing, looking away. Todoroki had his usual still gaze but his eyes were also searching the hall, no doubt looking for Momo. And Bakugo, well, he looked pissed as usual.

"Gyah! Kiri-kun, you know it's not like that! You're the only _rock_ I stand for!" Mina joked, already giggling and approaching him. They went forward together to order, leaving the rest.

"Welp, I'm gonna go next so yeah. Bye Ochako-chan," Tsuyu said, going next.

"Bye Tsu-chan! Hi Deku-kun. How'd your classes go?" Ochako said, already coming to Izuku's side. Izuku smiled as he automatically took Ochako's hand and moved forward.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. Oh wait scratch that, now that I think about it, Mineta tried something…stupid on Kendo-san. And we started on something new in Hero Studies with All-Might! Um oh yeah! And-"

"You don't have to say literally everything!" Ochako laughed, leaning closer to her boyfriend. Izuku blushed and turned away a bit. "Haha, sorry I always tend to do that -whoa!"

Bakugo had slammed by the pair speaking and gruffly said an "Outta the way, damn creeps" as he went forward to order after Tsuyu. Todoroki had been watching the teen grow angrier with each moment. He had also seen how Bakugo's eyes slid and stayed on Uraraka twice during the exchange. He cocked his head to the side a bit but shrugged it off.

"I'll be going ahead too, if you don't mind," Todoroki said softly and did so when the two gave him their consent.

Izuku sighed. "I have no idea why he's so pissed now. Did you notice anything during class, Ochako-chan?" Izuku asked.

"Ahh, I think I'm the one who pissed him off more… I tried to apologize for butting in this morning and kinda got too… close for his taste, I guess? I didn't think anything of it though. I mean, we share a desk!" Ochako said, a bit exasperated.

"Hmm, he never minded getting in people's faces before though…" Izuku thought aloud. "Well, I'm sure you'll grow on him by the end of the year. You're impossible to dislike," Izuku said smiling sweetly with a small blush. Ochako blushed even harder. _Oh Deku-kun, your smiles really should be illegal,_ she thought smiling back.

"You kids ready to order?" The lunch personnel asked as she waited for their responses. They both jumped and hastily told her what they'd like. Finally, they made their way to the table with Todoroki, Momo, Tsuyu and Iida.

As chatting carried around the table, Ochako got a bit lost in her thoughts. She realized she actually did want things to work well between her and Bakugo, since they shared a desk and saw each other every day. Her eyes slid across the cafeteria and found him on a table with Kirishima, Mina, Sero and Monoma (surprisingly). He looked about ready to smack Monoma senseless.

For some reason, she noticed just how nice he looked from the side, his arm in his uniform more filled out than before. He ran his hand through his hair as he yelled at something Kirishima said. She wondered if his broad shoulder would be comfortable to lean against… and if his neck smelled as good as it looked…

This thought shot Ochako back to the present as her eyes widened. The heck was she thinking?! She remembered a time last week in the locker room, just before they went out for hero training exercises and cursed the girls.

_*Class 3 Girls' Locker Room*_

_"Okay, okay Mina. We heard you the first three times and we don't deny it! Kirishima is ripped!" Kyoka Jiro said, trying to calm the peppy pink girl down._

_"Yeah, definitely top five, that's for sure. I also think Iida and Hitoshi are handsome. Monoma too but… he's ugly in every other way," Tsuyu supplied form her corner of the room._

_"Alright I'll make it easy for you guys. If we're going purely on physical, we know which guys take it all. Midoriya, Iida, Kirishima, Todoroki and Bakugo." Toru Hagakure said excitedly. No, she was not ashamed to confess the eye candies of year 3._

_The room became silent because everyone knew she was right._

_"And if we threw away our shame and looked at things without our connections," She continued with a lower voice, eyes sparkling seriously. "We know exactly which of them comes off effortlessly sexy, whether we like it or not."_

_Katsuki Bakugo was the unsaid answer._

_Ochako who was also in the room averted her eyes shamefully because even with all her love for Deku, she thought the same._

_Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Hahahaaaa! Are you girls about done? The time for training is here!" All-Might's voice rang through and all the girls squeaked and jumped, picking up their pace._

Ochako came back from the flashback. Only to see that Bakugo's eyes had met hers, his mouth already twisted into a frown. His eyes said one thing:_ the freak are you lookin' at, Round Face?_

She gasped and almost slammed her head against Deku's jaw with the speed she used to turn away. Luckily no one else noticed. She sighed. Damn those girls for putting weird thoughts in her head. She sat up and put on a determined look.

_Sure, Bakugo-kun's handsome and all, but I have Deku-kun and I love him. I don't care, I'll make both him and I comfortable with one another, and we three will graduate good friends! I know how much Deku-kun wants to go back to the way everything was when he was younger. That's a promise!_ She declared internally, making up her mind as she continued to eat and laughed at something Iida said.

* * *

EXTRA #1: What the heck does "Soulmate" mean?

Alright. So in this Alternate Universe, each person that is born has someone called a soulmate. Someone the person is "destined" to be with from the very beginning. Everyone has a shape on their bodies somewhere on the left side of their upper body, called a "mark". When they "connect" with their soulmates, that mark becomes a kind of blush red color, but doesn't glow or anything so you can only see it when you take off your top. The connection usually happens for most (about 80% of people) between the ages of 15-20. A few (less than 5%) get their connection earlier while the others (a bit over 15%) get theirs later or never do. There is no limit to when the connection can happen, but many stop hoping for theirs when they cross their forties. Because of this, people can actually fall for and marry/date people who aren't necessarily their soulmate, especially when their case is such as one that wasn't able to find their soulmate. The scary thing may be how they may find their soulmate after falling in love with someone else, but these issues are worked out differently among each set of soulmates, according to what they feel.

In addition to not connecting until much too late, there is also the complication that arises when someone has 2 soulmates. The 2 soulmates each have one soulmate and so, it becomes a matter of which of them first connects with the person mutually. That is, one of the soulmate's mark could activate before the other, but then the mark of the one with 2 soulmates didn't activate along with his/hers. In this case, the color of the mark activates as a purple-ish hue and is usually over the heart, signifying what is called an "unrequited connection". This case, however, is even less common and happens to less than 1% of people. It is seen as a curse as it comes with an insatiable ache for the soulmate and intensifies when she/he connects with his/her other soulmate properly.

Finally, when there is a connection, the soulmates feel strong attractions to each other and almost instantly start falling in love. The only case for love not to bloom is when the person is already in love with another person who also loves the person back. But the attraction is very much a part of the connection, which is why soulmates who didn't get together usually make sure to move and live far away, in order to resist the temptations of the connection. Also, for the case of the person who has 2 soulmates, attraction is mostly felt for only the one who his/her connection awakens for. But there is still some attraction towards the unrequited soulmate, and it becomes just as intense as the requited connection when it is found out that that person is also his/her soulmate. If this ever happened (remember, less than 1%!), there is loads of confusion, especially if the person with 2 soulmates starts falling for the unrequited soulmate.

Now with this information, keep in mind:

Ochako has 2 soulmates, Izuku and Bakugo (but she doesn't know it yet).

Bakugo is unrequitedly connected to Uraraka.

Izuku's parents weren't soulmates.

Bakugo hasn't told ANYONE that he's connected (unrequitedly) with Ochako. He would rather DIE than let anyone find out. He plans to "live out his days single and die single, to hell with that romantic shit" – His words. But deep inside he knows. He is in love with Ochako Uraraka already.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope this was a good read. I'm not much of a writer but I've always had this story premise rotating in my head and since I couldn't find something similar to read, I decided to try and write it!

Please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks,

A Simple All Might Stan


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hello again everyone! Finally got enough inspiration to attempt the next chapter. This is much shorter than the first. Since I tend to take longer to write as I am new to this, I will be aiming for about 2K words per update.

Thank you to returning readers and new ones! I will try my best to keep writing this because it's something I've always wanted to read about. Hope everyone has a swell time reading this!

Thanks,

A Simple All Might Stan.

Also, a quick note: I decided to just use asterisks to censor the f words, it seemed less cringy that way lol. Now carry on reading! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

*Hero Training Facilities*

Chatter filled the entire training facilities as the students of Class 3 filed into the area. They had already changed into their gym outfits in their respective locker rooms.

Bakugo walked towards the back of the class, determined to be left alone for some peace and quiet. God knows the day had already sucked as much as it could. He recalled lunch time and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. _Why the f*** was that bubbly creep staring at me?! Someone has to be playing a cruel f***ing joke on me!_ Bakugo thought as he growled audibly.

"Oi Bakugo! What are you doing all the way at the back there? So antisocial~" Denki Kaminari said slyly as he approached the angry blonde. He had Hanta Sero and Kirishima following behind him, their faces already annoying the hell out of Bakugo.

"Get the f*** away from me, you damn bastards. I ain't got shit to say to anyone today," Bakugo huffed, already moving away to find a better place to stay than in the midst of these people that always teased him whenever they could.

Suddenly a hand was thrown around his shoulders. His anger meter skyrocketed. He reached for the arm, already putting it in a twisting position. "Who THE F*** SAID YOU COULD-"

"Oi oi, let's take it easy, Mr. Potty Mouth. I'm just trying to say hello, you know. Isn't it okay for me to say hello? Unlike you old class 1A miserable people who used to think so much less of us then when you were actually the pathetic ones, hahaha!" Neito Monoma said with more ego than the sun is big. Bakugo looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"Ugh, Monoma. You're STILL trying to pick fights? What is wrong with you?!" Itsuka Kendo said as she came into the mix of students. She slapped Monoma over the head and dragged him away. "Sorry about that Bakugo-kun! Do carry on." Everyone stared after them sweat dropping.

"Well I guess not everything changes. Anyway, lets head towards the front now man! All Might's gonna arrive any minute!" Kirishima said and dragged Bakugo towards the front of the class 3 group.

"Oi, get your f***ing hands off of me, you goshdamn-"

"HAHAHAAAA!" A loud voice interrupted as it boomed from the front. "Fear not, my young heros, for I am here!" All Might yelled cheerfully as he backflipped and cartwheeled to get just in front of the class. Everyone sweat dropped. _Does he always have to do that?_ they all thought simultaneously.

Seeing that the teacher had arrived, Bakugo stopped short of losing his fuse and just settled for a middle finger towards Kirishima who just gave him a shit-eating grin. He huffed and looked a bit around where he had ended up.

At the same time, Uraraka who happened to be at the front with Mina and Tsuyu, looked towards her left to see Bakugo look towards his right. She tried to muster a small smile. Bakugo stared at her like she was an alien then seemed to get more pissed as he uttered a "Tch" and turned away to face All Might.

Uraraka face palmed. How the heck was this supposed to get better when he perpetually seemed constipated at the sight of her? She began to tune in back to All Might.

"Today's exercise will be hand to hand combat! We will be polishing and drilling the fundamentals into you and then make you perform two vs two fights. There will be a time limit of 5 minutes for each pair. Feel free to choose your partners!" All Might said with a knowing smile, as he knew how much students liked being able to pick their own partners.

Everyone cheered. "I will be overseeing the first part of this exercise and the second part will be overseen by Aizawa sensei. And finally, remember to have a great and heroic time! HAHAHAAA!" All Might finished and gave them some time to decide on their partners.

Uraraka wasted no time in seizing this opportunity. She and Bakugo had to start from somewhere!

Bakugo felt her before he even saw her. Courtesy of his damn connection to her. He felt her come close to him and he turned, facing her squarely.

"Hey Bakugo-kun! Let's team up!" Uraraka said, grinning toothily. Bakugo frowned as the ever present ache rang through him like a quick knife.

"No." He deadpanned and began to turn around. He wanted to let off some major steam BECAUSE of her. How could he do that when he was WITH her? Also, that damn scent around her was too distracting.

Uraraka gritted her teeth a bit harder. Oh no, Bakugo-kun! We are going to team the heck up! She thought determinedly as her hands shot out to take hold of his training attire. Bakugo froze.

Thinking nothing of it, Uraraka rounded to his front while still holding unto him so she was at his front. She raised her cute brown eyes to him. _Whoa, had he gotten taller?_ Uraraka silently observed as she saw her head was in line with his chest. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"Come onnn Bakugo-kun! You know I've gotten way better at sparring, you saw my match against Tokoyami-kun the other day! I won't drag you down, I promise!" Uraraka said sweetly, finally letting go and folding her arms behind herself.

"Yeah what's the issue Bakugo? Just team up with Uraraka, she's taking her time to ask a damn antisocial ass like you after all" Kaminari butted in, making Kirishima, Mina and the others around them to giggle a bit. Teasing Bakugo never got old.

At this point, Bakugo was reaching his boiling point. "SHUT THE F*** UP, ALL OF YOU! DAMN KNOW-IT-ALLS!" His eyes turned to Uraraka who gulped a bit seeing his anger rolling in his irises but she kept her determined look.

Bakugo saw this and internally smirked at her stubbornness. _I am so going to regret this later_, he thought as he leaned down a bit towards Uraraka who shrunk back a tiny bit.

"Fine. You want to team up with me? Be my f***ing guest. Just don't you dare complain about how I do my own damn things. And slow me down and you're f***ing dead." Bakugo said lowly and then turned around to get in line for the first drill of polishing the fundamentals.

Ochako let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Don't you worry Bakugo-kun, you're gonna have the best spar of the year today!" Uraraka yelled ecstatically towards his retreating figure. She turned around and gave the others a thumbs up before running off to say a quick hi to Izuku.

"Now this is gonna be an interesting training period! I can't believe that two of the best combatants in Class 3 are teaming up." Sero said. Everyone in the group fell silent. "WAIT WHAT HAVE WE DONE? ANYONE WHO FACES THEM WILL HAVE A SUPER HARD TIME!" Sero yelled and then everyone ganged up on Kaminari who begged for mercy.

* * *

*45 Minutes Later*

"All right, next up: Uraraka and Bakugo vs Shinso and Kirishima" Aizawa said tiredly as he dragged his sleeping bag more tightly around himself. At this time, only the fundamentals part and one match had passed.

The four students whose names were called came up to the center and took their places. Shinsou and Kirishima seemed reasonably in sync and confident. But Uraraka and Bakugo were… not so much.

*Quick Flashback*

"Hey so I was thinking we could-"

"Just keep your damn eyes open and follow my lead." Bakugo interrupted rudely. Uraraka's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?! You're saying you don't even want to come up with a plan? We're facing against Kirishima and Shinsou! I know we're both okay in the fighting department but they aren't bad either!" Uraraka said alarmingly. In her rush to team up with Bakugo, she forgot why nobody wanted to team up with him often: He was so damn hard to cooperate with.

Bakugo turned suddenly and Uraraka almost bumped into him. "Look here, Round Face. Like I said before. Don't f***ing complain about how I do my own goshdamn things. Just take whichever one's open and f***ing deal with it." Bakugo said, his tone laced with anger and irritation. He then promptly turned back to the front to follow All Might's next instruction.

Uraraka was dumbfounded. "But!-" Her single word was met with a ferocious glare which said "leave it the hell alone". She huffed and turned away in irritation, cursing her impulsiveness.

*Flashback End*

Uraraka didn't know what she was going to do. All she could do was try to make everything work out for both of them. The buzzer went off and both groups went flying towards each other.

After a while of fighting, Bakugo finally subdued Kirishima but Ochako was still working on defeating Shinsou. At this time, Shinsou had Ochako in a tight hold against him. Seeing this made Bakugo's anger flare up, even though he knew there was nothing else going on except a fight between them. Before he gave in to the urge to let Kirishima go and punch the lights out of Shinsou, Uraraka skillfully slipped out of his tight hold and quickly rounded to his back, pushing him down and twisting his arm dangerously backwards. Seeing that one team had finally been completely put down, Aizawa called out the winners.

"Victory goes to Bakugo and Uraraka. However, if you two had worked in tandem from the beginning, you might have been able to finish much more quickly and effectively. You're free to go. Next teams!" Aizawa told the pair critically and continued on to watch the next match.

Bakugo sneered and went off towards the exit. Damn sensei always thought he knew everything.

"Hey, Bakugo-kun! Wait up!" Uraraka yelled towards the blonde, fast on his heels. She was a bit annoyed. Even after hearing the criticism from Aizawa-sensei, he still seemed to not care one bit. She knew that this was the way Bakugo typically acted, but things couldn't continue like this, especially now that they would be graduating soon. How would he work with others in a hero agency?!

Bakugo was ignoring her calls. Why the hell was she so persistent anyway? Could he not get 5 minutes away from this chick?! He was so pissed, especially because of his earlier reaction to see that mindf***er with her in that position. He needed to stay away from her.

"Katsuki Bakugo-kun! Could you stop ignoring me for one damn second!" Uraraka yelled as she let the training room door close behind her. They were now in a small hallway that lead to the locker rooms.

Hearing his first name from her stopped Bakugo in his tracks as his heart did a weird thing. Ugh! He yelled internally but turned to face her anyways.

"Why the f*** do you keep following me?! Just leave me alone, you damn creep! You wanted to team up, fine, we did! What more do you f***ing want?!" Bakugo growled as he walked towards her angrily.

Uraraka however was done feeling timid. She met his steps with her own and they stopped before one another with only a little space to spare. She looked him hard in the eyes and she saw the tiny speck of surprise that flashed through his own.

"I don't get you Bakugo! We just received some troubling critique of our performance and you just try to blow it off! Don't you CARE? You can't keep this attitude up forever!" The words spilled quickly out of Uraraka's mouth. "You should try to cooperate more-" The look in his eyes cut off Uraraka. They were so _cold_.

"Ha. I see. You think you can change me for some f***ing reason, is that it? Well get this f***ing straight, Round Face. I don't give a damn about that crap. I'll do whatever I f***ing please. So if you wanna associate with me, better get that right in your bubbly brain. Now f*** off." Bakugo replied lowly and coldly, then proceeded to enter the boys' locker room and banged the door closed after him.

Uraraka ran her hands roughly through her hair while frowning. Why the hell was he so… SO DIFFICULT?! Then she remembered her oath and a fire lit up in her again.

_I will NOT give up on this, Bakugo-kun! I WON'T!_ She thought to herself as she walked briskly to her own locker room to change and leave for the dorms.


End file.
